Lighting the Match
by Leveragenie of 221B
Summary: Third installment of my Match Maker - Takes place three months after part 2


"Dean I swear to someone you and Cas better not be having the sex when I walk in" Sam said, as he walked into the apartment he shared with his brother Dean "How many times Sam?" Dean said, turning his head around from where he was sat on the couch with Cas, the other man's head resting on his shoulder "Cas and I are taking things slow" Dean said, for what felt like the thousandth time "Yes, but it's been three months. One of these days I'm going to walk in here and then I'm going to need counselling for the rest of my life" Sam said, putting the bags of shopping down on the kitchen counter "Oh, don't be so dramatic" Cas said, smiling slightly as the younger Winchester brother started to put the food away "Although the chances of that happening are higher now that Cas has agreed to move in" Dean said, laughing as Sam dropped the jar he was holding "What!? That's great" Sam said, as he went over to give the two a hug. "Thanks" Cas said, as Sam let the two of them go.

Sam went back to putting the rest of the shopping away, leaving Dean and Cas on the couch, who were paying more attention to each other than the film they were watching "I'm going out for a bit, mind if I take the Impala?" Sam asked, heading for where Dean kept the keys "You know the rules" Dean said, giving Sam the nod to take the keys "Do not leave the Impala in an unsafe area, do not change the radio station, do not get the Impala messy, if it gets scratched I pay for a new paint job, no sex in the impala and do not under any circumstances try to fix anything mechanical" Sam recited, having been giving the speech by Dean hundreds of time "Very good, have fun Sammy" Dean said smiling as his brother opened the door "Jerk" Sam called back "Bitch" Dean retorted as the door shut.

"So what do you want to do, now that Sam's gone" Dean asked, switching off the television "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something" Cas replied, lips a hair's breadth away from Dean's "You sure?" Dean asked, knowing Cas had been hurt before and he cared too much about Cas to rush him "Yes" he uttered, kissing Dean softly. Dean pulled away, noting the trust in Cas' eyes. Nodding, Dean stood up and picked up Cas up off of the couch, carrying him to what would become their bedroom.

Dean gently placed Cas down on the bed as the two began kissing and undressing one another. Dean's hands glided down Cas' body as he took in the sight of the beautiful man beneath him as Cas admitted sounds which Dean never wanted to stop hearing "Cas…" Dean mouthed, pausing as he noticed the scars on Cas' legs, they looked like cigarette burns. Looking back up, Dean saw the tears beginning to form in Cas' eyes "Hey, hey don't cry, I'm here, you're safe" Dean assured, kissing the tears away. Cas nodded, showing that he understood "Do you want to stop?" Dean asked, moving so that the two of them were led side by side, still holding Cas close "No" Cas said, moving closer to Dean to kiss him.

Soon enough Cas was making those wonderful sounds again, as Dean began to kiss down his chest, pausing just below his belly-button, hands gently holding Cas hips as he took the other man's hardening length in his mouth, enjoying the obscenities coming from Cas' mouth. "Dean, I'm gonna…" Cas moaned, as Dean pulled away "I got you, I got you" Dean repeated against Cas' neck as the other came between them.

Dean pulled Cas up for another long, hard kiss "I love you" Dean said, running his hands down Castiel's sides, resting them on his hips. "I love you, too" Cas replied, drawing circles on Dean's chest, with his fingers "Need you" Dean whispered "You've got me" Cas replied, as Dean began kissing down his neck. Dean moved them so he was led on top of Cas again, moving down the other man's body, so that he could prepare him.

Dean quickly kissed Cas as he grabbed the lube, coating his fingers. He looked up at Cas, seeking permission from the other before going any further. Cas nodded, letting Dean slowly push the first finger in, letting Cas get use to the feeling before he put the next one in, and then eventually a third. Cas hissed as Dean pulled his fingers out, disappointed with the sudden feeling of emptiness. Dean covered himself with lube, before lining himself up with Cas' entrance "Ready?" he asked. Cas didn't reply, instead he kissed Dean as he guided the other man into him. Dean gave Cas a moment to adjust, waiting until he was ready before he moved.

After a few moments Cas nodded, allowing Dean to move. He started off slow, wanting to enjoy the feeling of Cas around him. He changed the angle slightly, allowing himself to go deeper "Fu… THERE! DEAN!" Cas yelled, grabbing hold of the sheets as he repeated Dean's name like a mantra. Dean continued to thrust, hitting the same spot each time, causing Cas to cry out in pleasure each time he did. Knowing neither of them would last much longer, Dean took Cas' hardened, leaking length into his hand, timing the movements with each thrust "Dean! Dean… I'm…." was the only warning he got before Cas came for the second time that evening. Dean peppered Cas' face with kisses as he gave one final thrust before he came.

"That was…" Dean panted, slowly pulling out of Cas "Amazing" Cas finished, curling up against Dean's side as he wrapped his arms around Cas, holding him close. "Love you" Dean said, kissing Cas' forehead. "Love you too" Cas replied, pulling Dean towards him to kiss his lips, as the two fell asleep, wrapped in one another's arms


End file.
